


Of course

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Renry DrabbleHenry comforts Ramon





	Of course

“Rough night?”Henry asked Ramon

“Hard time falling asleep”Ramon gently kissed him on the shoulder 

“Visions again?”Henry mutters 

“Can’t get them out of my damn head”Ramon sighs 

“Wish there was more I could do to help you”Henry tells his boyfriend 

“You being here is enough”Ramon says 

“Of course I’ll be here”Henry states

“Like having you beside me”Ramon kisses him once again


End file.
